Invisible room mate
by Loganna
Summary: Naruto has a new room mate, but he is never there . . . Small one-shot. More of an 'indication' than a whole story.


**A/N:** Enjoy reading! ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, it rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

When I stood straight I noticed a little piece of paper on the empty desk. I picked it up and read on the back: 'Nice to meet you Uzumaki Naruto, your new room mate Uchiha Sasuke.'

"So Uchiha Sasuke is my new room mate for this semester." I thought to myself. My eyes switched back towards the green marble map on the other side of the desk. "So that's his." A few more improper thoughts entered my mind, but before letting them become something my body would react to, I quickly turned around and focused my mind back to unpacking my bags. Most were clothes and they were easy to get a new place for in my room. I threw all the clothes on the bed first before folding them neatly and sort them out.  
I was kind of disappointed that he isn't here, I've always wanted to meet with him properly. To know what he's really like. It's true I was in the same project for art not long ago, but we were just partner. Or maybe not even that. We worked together but at the same time we didn't, we were distant but we discussed problems together and came with solutions as well. But after that project we never talked, we only kept greeting each other for a while which consisted out of a simple nod. After a few weeks that even stopped.  
"But that's all in the past now." I thought to myself as I folded my baby blue trousers. I gathered every pair of trousers I had and balanced them on my arm to lay them in the closet. When I opened the door I saw Sasuke already had claimed the left side as his. Blue, white and black had the overhand in his closet. Most were dark pants, either the neat once you wear as a part of a suit or the darkest of denim or some other kind of denim-like fabric. What was left of the space was taken by a shirts and a few jackets. "If I didn't know him, I would think he was some sort of businessman; looking only at his closet." I arranged the rest of my clothes in my closet and promised myself twice to keep it this way for at least a whole week.  
The remaining empty bags on my bed were stuffed underneath the closet. And with the keys spinning around my finger I stood in the middle of the room, looking at the outcome; it seemed like an empty and meaningless room. But that's sure to change soon, as I'm not a person who keeps the promises he made to himself. The room would soon turn out as a something seeming nobody could every properly live in.  
As my room mate wasn't here, I was destined to seek my fun outdoors. I left the room and hummed while walking down the hallway, only hearing the girls gossip with half an ear. Reaching the new door of my friend, I knocked, looking forward to having a wonderful care-free night.

Three days passed without me ever seeing him. The first night I came home late and he wasn't there. I was surprised, as the hour could not be labelled as 'night' any more The next day he had already left the room, which was not odd since I my first class started at 1 o'clock. When I returned from my lessons that second day I was convinced I would meet with him once I got into my room. But that was not the case. His school bag was left behind besides his bed, nothing other than that, the room had experienced no further change. Disappointed I left the room again to knock at the door of one of my friends. We went outside to meet with the others to enjoy the beginning of the summer. On purposely I had not stayed for very long and at an unreasonable early hour I returned to my room in hope to finally meet him. But again this time he was nowhere to be found. I checked the bathroom, the closet and even under the bed. With nothing to do I decided I would wait and stay-up to maybe meet him later that evening. I even started doing homework but soon I grew tired of being a decent student and tried to read something instead. But my mind had other plans with me as I apparently fell asleep while reading, probably still tired of yesterdays night-out. Because the following day I woke up way too late, since I hadn't set my alarm last night, with the pages stuck to my face and ink stains across my cheek. No wonder I dreamed of being suffocated. I rushed into my clothes and headed to class. The rest of the day was as chaotic as my shower had been, with the only difference it seemed endlessly. Planning on taking a proper shower and finally meet with Sasuke, I returned to my room. But again I found myself smiling at no one but the origami birds that were part of the dessin of Sasuke's bedsheets. Not in the best mood that day already, I got into an even worse mood by the fact my room mate had not even made an proper attempt to introduce himself to me and I angrily grabbed some clothes and took the longest shower in years.  
Knowing all my other friends were occupied the rest of that day I simple sat in my room, waiting for someone to storm into my room and apologize for his unbearable late introduction, beg me on his knees for forgiveness and offering me eternal service. But those devilish but happy thoughts, soon made place for the worst kind of emotion you can feel when you're alone; doubt. I checked my memory if I had caught even the slightest glimpse of him, or even his friends, but he wasn't there. I hadn't seen him during the time you change class, not during lunch breaks, not in the mornings, not in the evenings, not the library, study room, technical room, around school, down town simply just nowhere. Then a thought struck me, "Does he avoid me?". My stomach clutched together and a sudden feeling of complete loneliness took hold of me. Suddenly the room felt unbearable and the outside only more attractive. I had to restrain myself from running to the outside world. When I finally was surrounded by the open air, I breathed deeply and felt myself calm down. When I realized I stood their, completely alone, breathing deeply I turned around and headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Sasuke?" I winked twice and almost pained myself to confirm that it was really him that stood there. His lean form was bend over to grab something on the bed; his shirt. He had frozen in his motion to turn his head into the direction all the noise had came from. When he saw it was me he, easily as a cat, resumed his movement.  
"Yes?" His voice was deep and sounded neither soft nor hard.  
I straightened my back as I realized I had stormed into the room in an almost diving position.  
"How long have you been here?" I stumbled.  
His eyebrow raised, "For a while."  
I turned around and closed the door, locking out the noise of the hallway the room suddenly became quiet.  
"Have you been busy?"  
"Yes I was."  
"Ah." I walked toward him and lay my school bag on the desk while doing so.  
"Well, nice to finally meet you." I stressed the word 'finally' only a little, hopefully too little for him to hear.  
I placed my hand between us for him to shake it. He looked at me for a second before looking at my hand.  
"Nice to finally meet you too." He said while pressing his hand firmly into mine.  
"Sorry we haven't had a change to meet until now."  
I couldn't help to smile at his apology. "That's okay."

* * *

**A/N**  
I want to thank you for reading this! And let me know if/what you liked/disliked (about) it.  
One word reviews are most welcome!  
If you found any language mistakes, let me know!


End file.
